Scandalous Scholastics!
by Young DOOMSDAY
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Weird things start to occur at Woodcrest University as the crew gets framed for commiting various crime. It's up to Huey, Riley, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy, Carmela, Cookie, Neil and newcomer Mike to clear their name before its too late!
1. Country Cousins

_**Young Neil Speaks:**__** Welcome to the creation of two talented writers. TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT and myself. I hope you enjoy this story we wrote, because we sho' enjoyed writing it. :D**_

**DOOMSDAY THE GREAT Speaks** Yes welcome indeed. Unfortunately we've lost a great writer to this story. She goes by the name of MizzCookielover. Her spirit will live on through her other awesome story entitled 'Beauty Is Only Skin Deep'. Now let's get on with the SHOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**A/N:** The ages and what class they are in goes as followed.

Huey: 20 (Junior)  
Riley: 18 (Freshman)  
Jazmine: 19 but will turn 20 in a later chapter (Junior)  
Cindy: 20 (Junior)  
Caesar: 20 (Junior)  
Carmela: 19 (Sophomore)  
Cookie: 20 (I believe that's how old she should be but thanks up to Neil) (Junior)  
Neil: 20 (Junior)  
Mike: 20 (Junior)

Any scene containing Huey, Riley and Neil was written by unanimated Young Neil. Any scene containing Caesar, Cindy and myself was written by the unanimated TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT. In later chapters we'll write scenes together so our OCs can interact. Enough babbling now, let's really start the SHOOOOOOOOOW!

**Disclaimer: Neither Young Neil or TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT owns The Boondocks. Lord Aaron McGruder does...

* * *

**

**Scandolous Scholastics!**

**By Young Neil and TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Chapter 1: Country Cousins**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be...**_

An arm slowly appeared from under the sheets. The body the arm belong to were hidden deeply underneath. It reached out to the dresser next to the bed, and started tapping random places of it. After a few seconds of failed attempts, it finally found the digital alarm clock. After a few taps on the top of the clock, it finally hit the off button.

"Four thirty all ready." said Huey in a drowsy voice. Huey pulled the sheets from over his body, and sat up. After rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, he let them adjust to the familiar surrounding.

Box shaped room with pale blue walls.

Check.

One single window covered with a blue transparent curtain.

Check.

One small dresser on the right of his bed; and one large dresser on the wall opposite of his bed.

Check.

Seeing that everything was in place, Huey turned and sat on the edge of the left side of his bed. Placing his feet on the floor, he stood up.

Huey was wearing a white Hanes t-shirt, blue and black checkered pajama bottoms, and a pair of white socks.

The reason Huey woke up so earlier was because it was up to him to keep the dorm in check. Although it was two other people that lived their besides him, most of the work fell on him. So not only did he keep the dorm in check, but he kept his two roommates in check to. The other reason he woke up early was to do his mourning exercise. Staying in shape was very important for Huey.

Huey walked to the gap created between the bed and the dresser. There, Huey started stretching, something very important before exercise. After a few minutes of stretching, Huey started off his exercise routine by doing diamond push ups (push ups performed with your hands put together to form a diamond.)

**30 minutes later. . .**

Huey was drenched in sweat and his body was slightly starting to ache, but this didn't stop him from finishing his last set of exercise. The one hand push ups. Why did he save those for last?

Huey pushed his body up with one arm. "Nine hundred ninety six!"

Down. Up. "Nine hundred ninety seven!"

Down. Up. "Nine hundred ninety eight!"

Down. Up. "Nine hundred ninety nine!"

Down. Up. "One thousand! Ugh!"

Overpowered by exhaustion, Huey let his body drop to the floor and rolled on his back. His chest went up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Get up Huey. We go through this everyday." He told himself like he did everyday. Slowly, Huey stood onto his feet.

He looked at his clock, and let out a sigh of relief. It was exactly 5:00. "Good. Still on schedule. Next is the shower." Huey walked out his room, and walked to the dorm's bathroom.

**25 minutes later... **

Huey walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. In his hands were his sleeping clothes still soaked from his sweat. He walked back into his room, and threw the clothes against the wall. He planned on picking them up later.

He walked to the chester drawer against the wall and pulled it open. There his clothes were neatly folded making it easier for him to pull them out. He grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of white socks, and pair of black boxer-briefs.

He took off the towel, and put on the underclothing. Closing the drawer back. Huey walked to his closet door to put on his clothes. After a minute or two of searching, Huey found and put on what he wanted to wear. A long sleeve black shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of brown Timberland boots.

Huey took another look at the clock. 5:45. Still on schedule. Huey walked out the room, and walked the extremely short distance to the other bed room of the dorm. Once there, Huey opened the door and walked into the room. Huey softly flipped the light switch up cutting on the light.

"Damn nigga! Cut off the light!" shouted Riley as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Time to get up. I ain't going to be the only one cleaning this place up." said Huey as he ignored the fact that Riley was shouting at him. This didn't phase him much mainly because he go through the same drama every time he have to wake Riley. "Besides. I told you yesterday we were waking up earlier to clean up. Plus, I have to pick up Jazmine."

"Nigga please! It's still three somethin' in the mournin'!"

Huey sighed. "I'll be back in five minutes. If yo ass ain't up by then, I'm going to let the cold water wake you up." Riley smacked his lips, and mumbled some insults under his breath. Huey rolled his eyes. "And clean this damn room up while you at it! Just because you don't live with Granddad no more. Doesn't mean you can just leave shit all over the place!"

"Aww nigga shut up!" growled Riley.

Huey walked out the room, leaving the door open. He made his way to the living room of the dorm. Once there, he stopped and scowled at what he saw. For the millionth time he found his cousin, Neil, sprawled on the couch. Since he was still in his clothes from last night, Huey assumed that Neil passed out as soon as he got in.

Neil had brown skin, black eyes, and black hair which was evenly cut. He was wearing a black tank-top, showing off his muscles, black South Pole jeans with his hems cuffed, and black and white Air-Force Ones.

Huey walked over to where Neil lay. Raising his hand, Huey let his hand fall hard on Neil's face.

"Ah! What the hell!" shouted Neil as he was awoken from his short sleep.

"What time you got in?" asked Huey as he folded his arms.

"Shit. I don't know. Maybe around two or three." Neil sat up, and started scratching his head.

"Where were you?"

"Umm... at what's his name party." Neil stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember the name. "I think it was... ummm... ummm... Stackz! Yea. I was at Stackz birthday party. Those boys were clownin' ova there."

Huey shook his head. "How many drinks you had?" Neil started counting on his fingers. Seeing that he didn't have enough fingers, he shrugged. "Hold up. Didn't Riley go to that party?"

"Yea, but he left early."

Huey sighed. "Go clean yo self up. You're going to have one hell of a headache."

Neil placed his hand on his forehead. "To late for that. I already feel it." Neil got up, and staggered to the room Riley was in. A few seconds later, Neil was dashing out the room to the bathroom.

Riley and Neil had to share rooms. That was probably the main reason it stayed cluttered with junk. Since the room only had one bed, it was first comes first serves. Basically, whoever got the bed first that day was going to sleep in it. The loser would be sleeping on the couch.

"Let me know when you out!" shouted Huey.

"Ight... ugh!" Neil was now throwing up inside the toilet.

"I bet having a hangover dosen't feel so good?" laughed Huey.

"Man shut up. Ugh!" Neil threw up some more stuff from the previous party.

Huey sat on the couch and scanned the living room for the remote control. He spotted it by his foot, and picked it up. He turned the t.v. on, and started flipping through the channels.

**15 minutes later...**

"Ugh!" Neil coughed as he got the last bit out. "Shit. I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon." Neil used the toilet to help pick himself up. After getting on his feet, he staggered out the bathroom. "Yo Huey! I'm gonna go a head and take a shower."

"Brush yo teeth while you at it!" said Huey.

"Good idea." Neil walked back into Riley and his room. Three minutes later, Neil came back out the room holding his clothes for the day, and walked back into the bathroom.

**15 minutes later**

Huey heard the water from the shower stop. "I better go wake Riley." Huey said to himself.

Huey walked to the far left of the living room, and stopped in front of a minibar. Opening it, he grabbed a bottle of water. He untwisted the top as he walked to Riley and Neil's room.

Huey walked into the room, and saw that Riley was still sleep. Shaking his head, he walked toward the bed. "Riley, are you awake?" Riley's only reply was snoring. Huey sighed, and tilted the bottle over Riley's body.

"Nigga! I'm up!" screamed Riley.

"I know." Huey placed the top back on the bottle, and walked out the room.

Meanwhile down the hall…

A certain dreadhead was on his white LG Rumor cell phone expressing his feelings for a certain blonde.

"You know I love you more than a fat kid loves cake, right?" Caesar spoke sweetly into the receiver.

"Oh boy hush!" Cindy chuckled, feeling a light blush creep across her face.

These were the normal antics of Cindy McPhearson and Michael Caesar. The two lovebirds have been hitting it off ever since Jazmine Dubois' house party back during their senior year. Every morning exactly at seven twenty-five A.M., he would call her up and use cheap pick-up lines to make her heart melt.

'Cheap, but effective.' he smirked in his mind.

"So when are you comin' to pick me up for class?" Cindy yawned. "Cuz I gotta be there by nine!"

"You got a class at the Woodcrest Hills campus today?"

"Fa sho baby!"

"Oh word, well we gotta go to Woodcrest International Airport real quick…"

"Why? Then I'm gonna be late!" Cindy whined.

"Baby, did you forget what today is?"  
"Um…the one month anniversary of when we tried to do the-"

"Not that!" Caesar quickly cut her off. "The other thing."

"Oh you mean when I bent over and yo-"

"Cindy! Today is the day my cuzzo comes from South Carolina!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Great." Cindy sighed with a hint of boredom in her voice. "Just we need….another country bumpkin like Neil."

"Nah this dude right here grew up in Brooklyn." Caesar said with pride. "East Flatbush at that."

"Oh well that's cool." Cindy yawned again. "Well I'm gonna go hop in the tub and hopefully by the time you get here I will still be wet."

"Oh you little vixen." Caesar grinned.

"Get yo mind outta the gutter. I mean I hope I'm still wet from the water coverin' my body, so you can help dry me off." she cooed.

"And if that happens next thing you know I'll be like Joe Budden." he then switched the tone of his voice to mimic the Jersey emcee. "PUMP PUMP PUMP IT UP!"

"Too bad I have class."

"Oh yes. Only Fearsome would have a class on Saturday." Caesar said shaking his head.

"So does Jazmine, Carmela and Cookie!" she said in defense.  
"Must be a girl thang."

"Whatever, Mikey." she then turned the knobs connected to wall of the tub. She adjusted them for the perfect temperature for her bath water. "But I'll holla at you later, sweetie! LOOOOVE YOU!"

"Love ya too…don't be TOO wet now." Caesar replied coolly. The two then hung their phones up.

Now Caesar's next objective was getting dressed. He took a couple of steps from his queen size bed to his small closet. Opening the door he was greeted by the many assortment of clothing brands.

"Should I wear some Ecko?" he held up a red Ecko long sleeved t-shirt. "Or this Rocawear hoody?" he then held up a khaki-colored hoody with the RW logo on it.

"Neither. You should wear your green Akademiks shirt." Caesar's roommate, Tiny grinned.

Real name, Reginald Hobbs was the absolute opposite of his nickname. He was the strongest man on campus. Weighing an whopping two-hundred and seventy five pounds. Clean cut, hazel eyes, gold fronts and he wore two gold rope chains. He had on a while tank top and some black Akademiks jeans and to complete the outfit, he wore some all white Air Forces.

"You only say that cuz you're an Akademiks rider!"

"Well when your big brother owns a quarter of the company, you'd ride hard too!" he grinned once more to show off those gold fronts.

"Lucky mofo." Caesar muttered.  
Taking Tiny's fashion advice, he threw on the green shirt and went into the small kitchen for some quick breakfast. Licking his hips hungrily, he opened the pantry. His eyes were set on some strawberry Pop Tarts. However he couldn't find them in their normal spot. Becoming panicky, the dreadhead started throwing various food items around in search of his beloved Pop Tarts.

"Whatcha lookin' fo?" Tiny said with a mouthful of food. As he smiled a couple of Pop Tart crumbs fell from his mouth.

"You little…" Caesar snarled. "That's the third time this week!"

"Hunger calls." Tiny laughed. "Well little man, I'm headin' to the weight room. I assume you're going to get a quickie from Fearsome, eh?"

"No…I'm going to the airport to get our new roommate a.k.a. my cousin." Caesar said over his growling stomach.

"Oh the kid from USC? (University of South Carolina)" Tiny asked while grabbing his training bag.

"Yep." Caesar smirked. "BROOKLYN IS IN DA HOUSE NOW!"

"Nigga hush, it's all about the Chi." Tiny flexed his right arm to show off his 'Chicago' tattoo.

"It's all about the Chi…" Caesar mocked the giant in a girly voice.

"You lucky we cool else I'd rip your tongue out and make you lick my ass wit it!"

"Way to copy off of Redman there." Caesar chuckled. "But I guess I'll have to eat these cheap imitation Pop Tarts and then I'm headin' out so I'll see you later on?"

"Yea cuz you goin to the game tonight, right?" Tiny said. He was talking about the two huge basketball games which would feature his girlfriend in the first one and his best friend's brother in the second one.

"Oh yessur, gotta support my gurl and my nig!" Caesar chewed on the pastry treat in disgust. "But I'm outty 5000!" he threw up the peace sign and walked out of the door.

20 minutes later at Woodcrest International Airport…

Caesar looked at his Rolex watch and grinned at the time shown on it. It was eight o' five and the flight was expected to land at eight ten. He sat inside of the lobby of the airport and decided it was a good time to see what his best friend was doing. Caesar pulled out his phone and pressed number five on his speed dial. As he waited for Huey to pick up, he enjoyed the melody of 'Break My Heart' by Common, courtesy of Huey's call tone.

"Hello" a familiar voice answered the phone that didn't belong to Huey.

"Jazmine? Did I dial the wrong number?" Caesar asked.

"No silly, Huey's driving me to class." her voice sounding cheery as ever.

"It's only eight o' seven though, class doesn't start til nine."

"Who said that I was going straight to class? We're going to stop somewhere for a bite to eat." she then had an idea. "You wanna join us?"

"Can't. I'm here at the airport pickin' up my cuzzo, plus Cindy isn't with me." Caesar added.  
"Oh yeah, today is the day your cousin comes to town!" Jazmine then clapped her hands together. "Another new addition to our family!"

"At least someone is happy for him." Caesar then glanced at his watch and noticed it was finally eight ten. "Yo Jazzy, just let Afro know I called. I gotsa go! DUECES!"

"Buh-bye Ceezy!" she teased.

Caesar pressed END on his phone and noticed a huge crowd of people coming his direction. Always wanting to embarrass his older cousin, he decided to bring a sign along with him so his country cousin could find him with relative ease. The sign read 'WELCOME TO WOODCREST TRIGGER MIKE' and it stood out like a Ford Focus in a parking lot full of Lamborghini Gallardos. The sea of people continued to come through and pass Caesar until finally the last person to get off the plane was no other than his cousin from The Lowcountry.

* * *

A/N: That's what they called the part of South Carolina I live in because it's below sea level.

* * *

The last passenger hopped out of the gate and came towards the young man holding up the greeting sign. Mike grinned from ear to ear at the sign and gave his cousin a big family hug.

"Wuts good cuzzo?" Mike asked his Brooklyn cousin. "Long time, no see! How long has it been? Five years?"

"Yep haven't seen yo ass ever since you moved to South Carolina!" Caesar returned the hug. He then took a step back and looked at Mike.

The boy from South Carolina had a dark chocolate skin complexion, stood at about five feet and eleven inches and was slim. His hair was cut low and he had a mustache and a mini goatee. Caesar was amazed on how much his cousin had grown and how his fashion scene had changed. Mike had on a white Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt that had a picture of the TMNT eating pizza and above it said 'SAY YES TO PIZZA' and on the back it read 'SAY NO TO TURTLE SOUP.' He also had on faded blue G-Unit jeans on with some red, white and blue Reebok DGK shoes.

* * *

A/N: If you wanna see a pic of the T-Shirt I'm talking about check out my avatar in my bio. You can also see how I look…sorta.

* * *

"So this where you live now, eh? Suburia? What happened to the mean streets of Brooklyn?!" Mike grinned, showing off his pearly whites.

"Ask your auntie that question." Caesar laughed. "Well we can talk while we in the car, I gotta go pick up my girlfriend."

"Ight man. Let's roll!" Mike followed behind Caesar.  
In the car…

"Wow!" Mike gasped with a dropped jaw. "So you tellin' me that this Huey kid killed twelve wolves and nearly killed a killer kung-fu wolf bitch?"

"Yes, my boy is like Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan and Ryu all put together." Caesar played around with his stereo trying to find the perfect song to cruise to. His ears wiggled as he heard the intro to one his favorite songs.

"Oh Caesar…" Mike said as he heard the intro as well. "Let's rap this song together, like we use to do back as kids in BK."

"Alrighty then…" Caesar grinned.

* * *

A/N: Yep the next part is in lyric style, so it's pretty obvious who's rapping which part.

* * *

[TRIGGER MIKE as Jay-Z (Caesar)  
Peep the style and the way the cops sweat us (uh-huh)  
The number one question is can the Feds get us (uh-huh)  
I got vendettas in dice games against ass betters (uh-huh)  
and niggaz who pump wheels and drive Jettas  
Take that witcha..

[Caesar as The Notorious B.I.G.  
.. hit ya, back split ya  
Fuck fist fights and lame scuffles  
Pillow case to your face, make the shell muffle  
Shoot your daughter in the calf muscle  
Fuck a tussle, nickel-plated  
Sprinkle coke on the floor, make it drug related  
Most hate it..

[TRIGGER MIKE  
.. can't fade it  
While y'all pump Willie, I run up in stunts silly  
Scared, so you sent your little mans to come kill me  
But on the contrilli, I packs the mack-milli  
Squeezed off on him, left them paramedics breathin soft on him  
What's ya name?

[Caesar  
.. Who shot ya? Mob ties like Sinatra  
Peruvians tried to do me in, I ain't paid them yet  
Tryin to push 700's, they ain't made them yet  
Rolex and bracelets is frostbit; rings too  
Niggaz 'round the way call me Igloo Stix (Who?)  
Motherfucker!  
[Chorus  
Jay-Z and Biggie Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
(Where you from?) Brooklyn, goin out for all  
Marcy - that's right - you don't stop  
Bed-Stuy.. you won't stop, nigga!

[TRIGGER MIKE  
What, what, what?  
Jay-Z, Big' Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
Brooklyn represent y'all, hit you fold  
You crazy, think your little bit of rhymes can play me?  
I'm from Marcy, I'm varsity, chump, you're JV  
(Jigga) Jay-Z

[Caesar  
.. and Bigga baby!  
My Bed-Stuy flow's malicious, delicious  
Fuck three wishes, made my road to riches  
from 62's, gem stars, my moms dishes  
Gram choppin, police van dockin  
D's at my doors knockin

[TRIGGER MIKE  
What? Keep rockin  
No more, Mister, Nice Guy, I twist your shit  
the fuck back with them pistols, blazin  
Hot like cajun  
Hotter than even holdin work at the Days Inn  
with New York plates outside  
Get up outta there, fuck your ride

[Caesar  
Keep your hands high, shit gets steeper  
Here comes the Grim Reaper, Frank WrightLeave the keys to your In-tegra (That's right)  
Chill homie, the bitch in the Shoney's told me  
You're holdin more drugs than a pharmacy, you ain't harmin me  
So pardon me, pass the safe, before I blaze the place  
and here's six shots just in case  
(Brooklyn... Brooklyn... Brooklyn...)

[Chorus  
Jay-Z and Biggie Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
(Where you from?) Brooklyn goin out to all  
(Crown Heights...) You don't stop  
(Brownsville...) You won't stop, nigga!  
(Brooklyn... Brooklyn... Brooklyn...)  
Hah hah! Jay-Z and Biggie Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
(Where we from?) Brooklyn goin out to all  
(Bushwick...) You don't stop  
(Fort Greene...) You won't stop, niggaz!

[TRIGGER MIKE  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
For nine six, the only MC with a flu  
Yeah I rhyme sick, I be what you're tryin to do  
Made a fortune off Peru, extradite, china white heron  
Nigga please, like short sleeves I bear arms  
Stay out my way from here on (CLEAR?) Gone!

[Caesar  
Me and Gutter had two spots  
The two for five dollar hits, the blue tops  
Gotta go, Coolio mean it's gettin "Too Hot"  
If Fay' had twins, she'd probably have two-Pac's  
Get it? .. Tu-pac's

[TRIGGER MIKETime to separate the pros from the cons  
The platinum from the bronze  
That butter soft shit from that leather on the Fonz  
A S1 diamond from a eye class don  
A Cham' Dom' sipper from a Rosay nigga, huh?!  
Brook-Nam, sippin on

[Caesar  
Cristal forever, play the crib when it's mink weather  
The M.A.F.I.A. keep canons in they Marc Buchanans  
Usually cuatro cinco, the shell sink slow, tossin ya  
Mad slugs through your Nautica, I'm warnin ya  
(Hah, what the fuck?)

[Chorus  
Jay-Z and Biggie Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
(Where you from?) Brooklyn goin out to all  
(Flatbush...) You don't stop  
(Redhook...) You won't stop, nigga!  
(Brooklyn... Brooklyn... Brooklyn...)  
Jay-Z and Biggie Smalls, nigga shit ya drawers  
(Where you from?) Brooklyn goin out to all  
(East New York...) You don't stop  
(Clinton Hill...) You won't stop, nigga!  
"Is Brooklyn in the house?"

[Outro  
Uhh, Roc-A-Fella, y'all, Junior M.A.F.I.A.  
Superbad click, Brook-lyn's Finest, you re-wind this  
Represetin BK to the fullest…

As the song ended the two kinfolk laughed as they reminisced on the old days. Apparently rapping to Brooklyn's Finest made time fly by fast enough for them to arrive at Cindy, Carmela, Jazmine and Cookie's dorm.  
"Okay we're here man, you just wait here…I'll go get her." Caesar warned.

"Why you say that man? I wanna see how the girlies look round here!"

"Trust me, with Carmela and Cookie up there…it's a war zone."

"Damn those sound sexy sounding names." Mike grinned, brushing his hair. "How my hair looks?"

"Nappy, now just stay put. I'll be right back." Caesar got out of the car and went into the dorm complex.

After running up four flights of stairs and walking twenty doors down, he found himself of Room 420. He nervously knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Less than three seconds passed before the door opened to reveal a towel wearing Cindy McPhearson. Caesar smirked at what he saw before him. Cindy had changed just a tad bit ever since her high school days, now that she was a sophomore in college. Her only true physical change was that her chest went from a C cup to a D cup which was just more than perfect for her athletic figures. Most girls with her body frame only wind up with A or B cups, she was in a class her own.

She smiled seductively at him as she pulled him into her bosom. He felt at home until he felt like he was being watched. Caesar lifted his head from Cindy's 'pillows' and looked through the doorframe to see Carmela and Cookie knocked out sleeping on the floor holding each other's hair. Caesar arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yep they were fighting again…until I bust them in the head with a bottle." she pointed at the shattered pieces of glass next to the two young ladies bodies.

"You're a trip." Caesar gave her a peck on the lips. "With no luggage. Now hurry and get dressed it's already eight forty and you know I'm gonna have to speed to get to Woodcrest Hills."

"Alright, oh and where is your cousin at?" Cindy looked out into the hallway.

"He's waitin' in the car." Caesar said staring at the floor. "Hey…aren't these two in your class?"

"Uh huh…but today Mr. Dumile said it was optional to come to class." Cindy said as she let the towel hit the ground.

Caesar pulled his shirt collar to let some of the steam come out from his body. Nothing was better than seeing his goddess' naked skin shine from moisture.

"So why are you and Jazmine going?"

"Because we need some extra credit!" Cindy exclaimed while walking into the bathroom. "We have a C in that class."

Caesar stood his ground at the front door because he didn't want to disturb the human proximity mines laying on the ground.

"Word I feel ya…I feel ya. Well throw some clothes on before you're late!" he yelled.

5 minutes later, back in the car…

"Yo Mike, this is my lovely girlfriend Cynthia McPhearson." Caesar properly introduced his female companion. "Cindy, this is my cuzzo Mike but many call him TRIGGER MIKE these days…"

She shyly threw the peace sign up at him. He returned the sign and grinned sheepish at Caesar. Mike began to take observations on the European-American girl. She had on an extra small Purple Kobe Bryant Lakers jersey with some tight white Sean John pants. To make it all complete she had some purple and yellow BAPES. Cindy had her hair in her trademark braided ponytails.

"So I see you're into that other other white meat huh?" Mike winked at Cindy, which caused her to blush.

"You know all us black boys go through this phase, however with me I'm hooked to this one forever." Caesar replied. This made Cindy turn beet red. Mike studied her facial features for a second and then noticed something about her. "Oh snap! You're FEARSOME CINDY MCPHEARSON!"

"The one and only, big homie!" she grinned.

"That's cute. You hooked up with a ghetto white gurl! Only you Caesar…only you." Mike elbowed Caesar in the side.

"Damn right…" Caesar pounded his chest triumphantly.

Caesar then kicked it into high gear and began to speed towards Woodcrest Hills. Luckily the route to get to the campus was located on the Richard Roundtree Parkway. The speed limit on the roadway was sixty-five miles per hour. Caesar ignored the sign and was clocking in at about seventy-five.

Ten minutes later…

The time was now eight fifty-five and Caesar, Cindy and Mike found themselves in front of the main building of the Woodcrest Hills campus. Woodcrest University was split into three separate campus sites. Woodcrest Hills, Woodcrest North and Woodcrest South. Most academic classes were held on the north. All computer classes were held at the Woodcrest Hills site. All other classes that were non-academic classes were held in the south.

"Cindy! Caesar!" Jazmine yelled from Huey's black 2004 Nissan Altima.

"Jazzy! Wuts poppin' baby!" Cindy yelled back.

Huey and Jazmine exited the car and walked towards the three. Huey noticed the newcomer and gave him his infamous cold stare. The stare was effect as always as it sent fear up Mike's spine. However most people would cower and run away in fear. If you didn't do so, you were approved to associate with Huey Freeman.

"Quit being mean, Huey!" Jazmine spoke to Huey like he was a little kid.

Huey rolled his eyes and then extended his hand out towards Mike.

"I'm Huey Freeman and I believe you're…"

"Michael, but you can call me TRIGGER MIKE, Operation DOOMSDAY, Mike…uh-"

"Yea Mike sounds good." Huey then noticed Jazmine tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh and this is my female companion, Jazmine Dubois."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Same here, same here…" Mike said back.

Jazmine had on a pearl pink halter top with khaki capris and white flip flops. To top off her beautiful physique, her hair was straighten and into a ponytail and she had on a white headband.

'She's really beautiful. Too bad she's taken. Hopefully all the girls look close to her.' Mike thought in his mind.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you, Mike!" Jazmine then turned on her heels and started running towards the main entrance of the building. "But class is about to start!"

"Alright see ya later…" Mike waved.

"Hold it down, big dawg!" Cindy said as she gave Mike some dap. "Bye my dreadhead baby!"

"See ya later my vanilla vixen!" Caesar replied back and blew her a kiss.

"Alright now that they're gone let's go meet up with Neil and Riley." Huey said walking back towards his car.

**Meanwhile in the dorm room. . .**

_**Vrrrrroooooom!!!!**_

Neil moved the vacuum cleaner back and fourth in front of the couch. Today was his turn to clean up the living room, so he wanted to go ahead and get it out the way. Plus, Huey will trip if he came back to see the living room not clean yet.

Neil was now wearing a white polo-styled Rocawear shirt, a long black tee as an under shirt, the undershirt slightly hung from under the first shirt, black Rocawear jeans, and his black and white Air-Force Ones from earlier.

While he vacuumed, he listened to his iPod nano which was clipped on to his pants. He strained his voice as he tried to sing _Falsetto _by The Dream.

"Talkin all that shit

soon as I hit  
now I got her talkin like this  
In a falsetto

She like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh!  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh!  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah"

Riley walked in the living room and shook his head in disgust. He was wearing a black hat that read **Chi** in the middle, a long white tee with a picture of **Scarface** air brushed on the front, black Sean John jeans, and a pair of black and white Air-Force Ones.

"Ey, shut the fuck up!" Riley covered his ears.

Due to the ear phones in his ear, his loud singing, and the vacuum cleaner; Neil could not hear Riley talking to him.

"She tellin' all her homies I'm the real deal!

Every time she leave the crib shawty be comin' right back.She talkin dirty all up in my ear.

And i'm finna put this dog right on her kitty cat.

I wasn't gon sho..." Neil stopped singing once he saw Riley's face. It looked to be that he was shouting. Neil grinned and took the earphones off. "You need me?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" snapped Riley. "Damn! You do this shit every day!"

Neil cut off the vacuum cleaner and took it out the plug. "Negro please! I pay rent just like you. So I can sing whenever I want. Ya feel me?"

Riley smacked his lips. "Whatever nigga. You ready to go?"

Neil propped the vacuum cleaner against the wall. "One sec. Let me go brush my hair."

Riley sighed. "Man. Who you tryin' to impress?"

"Carmela." Neil walked to the bathroom.

"Nigga in yo dreams!"

"You already know!" Neil grinned as he brushed his hair in the mirror.

"Yea. That's as close you'll ever get!" Riley grinned as he thought he won the verbal fight.

"Carmela said da same thing last week. Ask her what happened last night though!" Neil placed his brush on the sink counter and walked out the bathroom.

"Maybe I should ask her what happened last night." Riley folded his arms.

Neil eyes widen. "Chill out, dude! I just was playin'!"

Riley held his stomach laughed. "Stop being a bitch."

Neil arched his eyebrow. "Me? A bitch? You should be the last nigga talkin' bout being a bitch. I bet you want miss yo anniversary for a basketball game again."

A mental video of Carmela beating Riley's ass on the court played inside Riley's head. He winced at the thought, but quickly shook it off. "Shut up!"

Neil laughed and opened the dorm room's door. "Who car we ridin' in? Mine or yours?"

"You drive to slow. We going in mine." Riley walked out the door.

Neil rolled his eyes and shut the door. "I guess doing the speed limit is..."

"Lame." Riley finished his sentence.

"Whatever. Hold on!" Neil and Riley stopped walking.

"What?"

"Maaaan, why you gotta be like me?" Neil placed his hand on his forehead.

"What chu talkin' about?" Riley arched his eyebrow.

"Look!" Neil pointed at his own shoes, then at Riley's in annoyance.

Riley looked and smacked his lips. "Nigga I was planning on wearing these shoes yesterday! You tryin' to be like me!"

Neil jerked his head back in disgust. "Like you?! Are you serious?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why would I want to be like a Gangstalicious wannabe?! That's not cool. Not cool at all." Neil smiled at the clueless look on Riley's face. Once he saw Riley's face scowl in realization, Neil dashed down the hall.

"Ey! I told you to never bring that shit up! That was a long time ago!" Riley dashed after Neil.

* * *

**A/N:** There's Chapter 1 for ya...unforunately I can't give you the previews like I do in my other stories because we don't exactly know how we're going to continue to create this monster. We have a plot mapped in our heads, now we just need to apply the final touches. So show some love, review, give suggestions, pass this reading on to a loved one, like your Aunt Jackie or somethin'...**BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!**

**T. MIKE**

**Young Neil**


	2. Here I Am The Handy Man

**Young Neil speaks: Yep. It's me again. Back with Mike of corse. Ch. 2 of our collabo. Sorry it took so long. But please enjoy, because we worked so hard on this :D so once you read, leave a review. But the most important thing to always remember is enjoy.**

**TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT speaks: Yea, we he said nigga!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here I Am The Handy Man**

Cookie let out a low moan as she sat up. "What happen..." she grumbled as she massaged her forehead. Placing her hand back on the floor, she tried her best to adjust her eyes. For some strange reason, she only saw a moving blur in front of her. After a few seconds of sitting still, her vision finally came back to her.

"Ow..." she mumbled. Her head was throbbing. It felt like it was about to explode! Cookie placed her hand on the back of her head. Was this a bump she feel? It seemed huge! She added a bit more pressure on it. "OWWWW!" she screamed as she quickly removed her hand from the area.

"Vet's vuu...lookin' at ya durty hoe..." mumbled Carmela.

Cookie looked to her right to see Carmela laying flat on her stomach with her head turn to the side. Slob slowly dripped from her mouth. Carmela was of Latin decent, had crimson colored eyes, and long dark brown hair with red highlights, which was put into a high ponytail. Carmela wore an extra small, white tank top and red booty shorts that had Diva written in white on the back.

Cookie rolled her eyes. "This fool talking in her sleep." Cookie felt her hand become suddenly wet. Instantly picking her hand up, she looked in the spot the liquid was. Smelling her hand, she recognize the liquid to be wine. "What the hell..." Cookie looked around the floor to find shattered pieces of glass.

As the wine continued to drift on the floor, a bit of it slowly reached Carmela's opened mouth. Carmela's eyes open once she got a taste of the wine. She smacked her lip as she pushed her body up. "That's some good shit right there." She shifted her body so that she was sitting on the floor. "What the..." She leaped onto her feet and looked at her ass. It was soaked in wine. "Who the fuck been wasting good wine on the got damn floor?!" Carmela shot a death glance to her left, accusing Cookie with her eyes.

Cookie arched her eyebrow. "Don't look at me!" Cookie had caramel brown skin, light brown eyes, and long, straight black hair. Cookie was wearing a brown extra small t-shirt that had a picture of Pooh Bear on the front and white booty shorts.

"Well why the fucking wine is all over the fucking... OW!!" Carmela grabbed the back of her head quickly. "OWWWWWWW!!" She snatched her hands from her head. She bit her lip and clenched her fists as anime like tears streamed down her eyes. "My head!!"

Cookie stood up and stroked her chin as she thought on the situation. "The back of my head hurting to."

Carmela folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. "And your point is?"

A light bulb appeared over Cookie head, causing her to flinch. "Ow!! Damn light bulb!" She pulled the switch on the bulb to cut it off. Her head just wasn't fit for it at the moment. "Do you remember how we ended up on the floor?"

Carmela eyes widen as she experienced a brain blast. "Oww! Brain Blast..." she rubbed the back of her head, but instantly removed her hand from the spot. "Oww!! Damn it!" Carmela stomped her right foot. A sweat drop appeared in the back of Cookie's head. "Anyway. All I remember was us grabbing each other hair. Then I heard Cindy shouting behind us."

Cookie let the words soak in. That's when Cookie and Carmela came into realization of what happen. "That bitch!!" They shouted in unison.

"Wait to I get my hands on her!" growled Cookie. She held her hands in maniac like manner.

Carmela laugh. "You can have her right after I'm done with her."

Cookie slowly dropped her hands. "What?"

Carmela folded her arms. "Bitch, you heard me! Right after I'm done with her."

Cookie cracked her neck. "You just don't learn do you?"

Carmela popped her knuckles. "I guess you should get ta teachin' then."

Cookie got into her fighting stance. "Show me whatcha got lil' mama."

Carmela slid her feet on the floor as she move glass to the side. She then got into her fighting stance. "I guess we'll find out how the Cookie crumbles."

"I am so going to kick yo ass." growled Cookie. Cookie dashed toward Carmela. Carmela tighten her leg muscles as she stood her ground. Once in striking distance, Cookie threw a right hook toward Carmela's face. Carmela bobbed and weave to dodge the flying fist. She then sent a powerful knee into Cookie's stomach, causing her to slouch over and grab her gut. Carmela finished off the combo by bringing her elbow crashing down to the back of Cookie's head. Cookie instantly dropped to the floor.

Carmela dusted off her hands. "Damn Cookie! You fallin' off. That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Grrrr." growled Cookie. She quickly pushed her body up and spun on her head with her legs outstretched. Carmela, being daze from watching Cookie twirl around on the floor in such a high velocity, didn't notice one of Cookie's legs flying toward hers. Once Cookie's legs collided with Carmela's, Carmela went flying into the air. Cookie watch as Carmela was beginning to fall on some of the shattered glass.

'_Shit! I don't want to kill her!' _Cookie jumped into the air, and sent a flying kick to the arch of Carmela's back. Carmela's airborne body went flying toward the couch. The couch flipped over as Carmela came crashing into it. Cookie was now hopping up and down like an anxious boxer. "I know you can endure a bit more! Get yo ass up!"

Carmela gripped the flipped couch. Pulling herself up, she revealed her now crimson red face. Carmela's nostrils suddenly flared. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU BITCH!!"

Cookie spat at the ground and motioned for her to bring it. Carmela let out an ear-piercing screech. With remarkable strength, Carmela placed her hands underneath the couch, and raised it above her head. Cookie stared at her in awe. "Shit." Carmela jumped into the air, brought both of her arms back, and launched the sofa at Cookie.

"SHIT!" screamed Cookie as she turned around to run. Feeling the wind from the flying couch right behind her, Cookie did the first thing that came to mind. Cookie jumped into mid-air as she executed a back flip. The scene went into slow motion. Cookie was now diagonally upside down in the air. The couch was directly in front of her face. Cookie watched as sweat slowly dripped from her face as she became completely upside down. Her hair brushed against the couch's surface as she passed over it. Once she passed the couch by, the scene went back to normal. Cookie landed on her feet, and watched as the couch flew toward the door. "No!" she screamed out.

"Fuck!" shouted Carmela. "Not again!"

The couch collided into the door. Instead of bouncing off, like they hope it would, it knock the door right off of it's hinges, sending the door and the couch outside the dorm room.

Carmela and Cookie felt a sweat drop on the back of their heads as they looked through the doorway. This was probably going to cost a pretty penny.

"So, ummm, call it a draw." asked Cookie.

Carmela slouched her body over and let her arms dangle. She sighed. "I guess."

**Meanwhile. . .**

Caesar, Huey, and Mike sat on a couch inside Caesar's mama's house. Caesar glanced at his watch for like the twentieth time. Since his mama didn't see Trigger Mike in a while, she had like a million questions to ask him. Questions like, "Boy, you done grown so much! What my sister been feeding you?" or "Why you don't ever give me a call? You know we still here. We won't be here forever though." She just kept going on and on.

"Caesar told me yall talk on Myspace." said Caesar's mama.

"Yes mam." said Mike.

She chuckled. "I never will understand how that Myspace junk work. Sometimes, Caesar be on it all day."

Caesar rolled his eyes. "Mama, is there anything you want me to do while I'm here?"

"Yea. Since you ask, how bout you go into the kitchen and fix us some drinks."

Caesar nearly hopped out his seat. "Yes mam."

Huey, also tired of hearing Caesar's mama talk, stood up. "Maybe I could be of assistance." Caesar and Huey power walked to the kitchen. Caesar stopped to give Mike a thumbs up. Mike had to resist the urge of returning a certain finger to his cousin.

Once in the kitchen, Caesar grabbed a Pepsi out the fridge and tossed Huey a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"No prob." Caesar opened his drink.

"I'm talking about for getting me away from your mother."

Caesar laughed. "Her mouth runs 50 miles per hour."

Huey looked at his watch. "Riley and Neil should be here by now. I wonder where they at."

Caesar shrugged. "It's not like they missing out on something."

Huey sighed. "Still. They should be here. I hope they're not doing something stupid. I'm tired of bailing them out of trouble."

Caesar laughed. "That's your family."

"You right. But it would be nice if I could get my own little place without those two." Huey took a swig of his water.

Caesar patted Huey on his back. "You do."

Huey arched his eyebrow. "Where?"

"Right between Jazmine's legs."

Huey shook his head and smiled. "You're worst than Riley."

**Elsewhere. . .**

Jazmine and Cindy yawned in unison as they listened to their teacher, Mr. Dumile lecture them on how college was different from high school. The classroom was full of students which meant the majority of the class was either failing, had a C average or just had nothing better to do on a Saturday.

"I mean seriously, how do you fail a computer class like this?" Mr. Dumile asked no one in particular. "All I ask you guys to do is make websites. Stuff you should have learned back in high school."

Mr. Dumile had a white tee and some black slacks. Since it was a Saturday he felt no need to dress like a college teacher. This made him look very stereotypical as a black man, especially since he had his gold fronts in as well. However he still talked professionally, despite his appearance.

Everyone just let out a sigh and continued to listen to their instructor bitch and moan about their academic efforts. Cindy was starting to doze off until she felt something on her hip vibrate. Before she checked the Caller ID window, she prayed it was a text from Caesar. She sheepishly glanced down at her mobile to notice it was indeed Caesar texting her. She let out a childish giggly and read the IM text.

**BKDreadHead01: **Baby, havin fun in class?**  
BlondeBomber3:** Nah dis dude trippin…he talkin to us like hes our pops or somethin…I miss you.  
**BKDreadHead01:** I miss ya too, you ready to get your grub on when we take Mike out for lunch later on?  
**BlondeBomber3:** Ya babes, mos def. But gotta cut dis short, looks like the H.N.I.C. is headin my way, love ya!

The love messages were short lived as Mr. Dumile slammed his fists on Cindy and Jazmine's desk. The pound caused Jazmine to snap out of her daydream and caused Cindy to stare daggers into Mr. Dumile.

"Wut's good Mr. D?" Cindy offered Mr. Dumile some dap. Dumile returned the motion but then gave a serious look.

"That C average, Mrs. McPhearson." Mr. Dumile retorted. "I don't think you came in here to play on that little cell phone of yours. You came here to work, right? Bring that low score up?"

"Yea up, up and away." Cindy beamed.

"Yes because today's assignment is going to be easy as pie." Mr. Dumile beamed back. "Today I want you to write a story, about your favorite TV show. It can be a cartoon, anime for you Japan fan boys, shoot even a comic book."

"That's it?" Cindy asked not taking the older man serious.

"Of course, I want you then to submit them to this following URL." Mr. Dumile then walked up to the blackboard and wrote down the address. Everyone in the classroom yawned out of boredom with the exception of Cindy and Jazmine.

"What?!" Jazmine and Cindy yelled in unison. "FanFiction. Net!"

"So you've two heard of this wonderful website?"

"Yes, it has some of the best stories about me and Huey." Jazmine cooed with hearts in her eyes.

"What?" Mr. Dumile stared at the mulatto like she was from outer space.

"Yea and they got some ballin' stories about me, beatin' Young Reezy's ass in basketball, there's even one about me marrying dat fool. But one of my personal favs is the one about Jazmine and the insecurites she had with her hair and such. What was that one called Jazzy?"

"Beauty Is Only Skin Deep." Jazmine filled the blank for the blonde.

"Yea that's it! THAT'S MY SHIT RIGHT THURR!!"

"Cindy." Mr. Dumile said in a warning tone.

"Sorry bout da language, but that site is pretty cool." Cindy grinned.

"I think you two might have done some illegal activates before attending this class. Why would people write stories about you two? We are real people living in a nonfiction world."

"Uh…c'mon TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT. You the author, tell him the truth!" Cindy yelled up to the ceiling. All the students in the class stared at Cindy like she was mentally challenged.

"Um…" the author hummed. "No comment."

Mr. Dumile just felt a sweat drop appear behind his head and just let out a sigh. Cindy and Jazmine snickered at their teacher's reaction to the fourth wall being broken.

"I see you two are always causing mischief for poor Mr. Dumile ." a voice called out behind them. The gentle voice belonged to Sunshine. She had luscious mocha skin, chocolate eyes, long beautiful dark brown hair, that stopped around her mid back.

"We are not, we were just telling him about-" Jazmine then decided to go with the flow of the story. "Never mind. So what are you doing here, Ms. I have an B in this class? Oh and nice outfit by the way."

Sunshine had on forest green tunic, dark brown shorts that stopped right at knee caps, a large white belt and forest green flip flops.

"Thanks" Sunshine smiled sweetly at Jazmine. "I want a A in this class…so I came to do the extra credit." Sunshine said while taking a seat next to the two girls.

"Alright, with that being said…" Cindy opened up a blank Word Document on the desktop. "Let's get our write on!"

The three girls then began to diligently type on their keyboards a story about their favorite shows. Cindy was writing a story about Space Jam. Jazmine was writing one about Spongebob Squarepants. Sunshine had her mind set on writing a story about Sailor Moon. The clicks and clacks of the keyboards were music to Mr. Dumile's ears, but sounds of annoyance to the students who had to be in the hot classroom on a nice Saturday afternoon. The three were so nose deep into their creations that they didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Alright class, your time is up for today! If you wish to receive credit for this assignment, please submit these to my e-mail by Sunday night." Mr. Dumile dismissed his students.

**Outside…**

Jazmine, Cindy and Sunshine were sitting down at a gazebo enjoying the fresh summer air.

"So I heard we've got a new student in town…" Sunshine grinned. She was hoping this new student was fine, so hopefully she could get over her old flame, Riley. "Have you guys seen him yet?"

"Yes we have. He's a cutie…just don't tell Huey I said that." Jazmine blushed. "He's related to Caesar."

"Does that mean he has dreads?" Sunshine held her tongue out in disgust.

"Hey!" Cindy stomped, scaring Sunshine a little. "Don't talk about my baby and his dreads!"

"I was just askin' a question. Chill." Sunshine scooted a couple of centimeters away from Cindy. "Can we just answer the question at hand?"

"Nope. He has a nice fresh cut, kinda like Neil's."

"Oh…" Sunshine slowly closed her eyes and tried to visual how Mike looked. All she saw was Caesar with a low cut, instead of dreads. "Whoa…"

"Would you like to meet him today?" Jazmine playfully poked Sunshine on her side.

Sunshine placed a finger on her chin and then nodded quickly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Cool, then you should come with me and Cindy. We about to meet up with the gang around noon, care to join us?"

"Does the gang include Cookie and Carmela?" Sunshine gulped. Something about those two girls scared the shit out of little innocent Sunshine. It was like putting a vicious cat and a big ass dog in a small cage together.

"Yea unfortunately…I might have to bring some bottles wit me." Cindy chuckled, causing Jazmine to join in as well.

"You know they are going to kill you today." Jazmine said in between giggles.

"Shoot for all we know, they probably already killed each other…" Cindy laughed.

"I just hope Cookie can keep Carmela under control." Sunshine said in a fragile voice. "She still thinks I love Riley!"

"YOU DO!" Cindy and Jazmine shouted tougher.

"Okay…don't let the whole world know." Sunshine covered their mouths.

"C'mon gurl it's been like almost four years, let it go." Cindy patted Sunshine on the back.

"Well I was almost over him until we went to Tiny's party together last year…" she blushed. "We was dancin' and we was both drunk, but he told me he loved me still."

"Sunny, that was the alcohol speaking, not Riley." Jazmine said.

"Nuh uh, he sounded so sincere!" Sunshine's eyes became watery.

"Oh boy…here comes the waterworks." Cindy sighed. "Where's my umbrella at?"

Before Cindy could make another wise crack, she felt five fingers connect to her cheek in a violent matter. She rubbed her cheek as it stung like a hornet's stinger. She flipped out her make-up mirror and noticed she had a handprint across her pale cheeks courtesy of Sunshine.

"Damn Sunny…why you hit so hard?!" Cindy held her cheek protectively.

"You know why…" she smiled. "Serves you right!"

**Meanwhile inside of Dorothy…**

Just as suspected, Riley was going sixty-five in a fifty miles per hour speed limit zone. Neil just sat in the passenger seat and prayed no police were in the area. The sound of Dorothy's V6 engine roaring like it was the king of the jungle drove Riley crazy. It just motivated him to go even faster, now he was flooring it at about seventy.

"Yo dumbass!" Neil called to his cousin. "Slow down man, we goin' like twenty over."

"Quit hatin and get speed my nigga!" Riley laughed as he turned the stereo up.

_Girls you know you better watch out  
Some guys, some guys are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing_

Riley's eyes popped out and he instantly switched the track from embrassment. To his right, Neil was laughing his ass off.

"Wow, that was really gangsta, Young Reezy." Neil stuck his hand out in a girly manner.

"Shut up! Dat must have been Huey's CD or somethin…." Riley lied. Ever since Riley was eight, he was a big Lauryn Hill fan.

"Ain't no need to deny it. Granddad told me all about the time he caught you listenin' to her on ya Walkman." Neil smirked.

"Whatever, nigga." Riley then heard another familiar tune fill up the silent car.

_I love a ghetto ass chick, break down rings for me  
If I would let her shoot, she'll count up this cheese for me  
It's going down like I knew it would  
We gon' keep on makin money cause this honey is good_

Riley took his cell phone out its holder on his belt and answered it hesitantly since he noticed whose name showed up on the Caller ID. He knew Carmela only called if: He did something wrong or if she did something wrong. He gulped as he flipped it open.

"Yo." he said in a calm voice.

"Hey baby!" Carmela sweetly replied back. "Wuts good wit ya?"

"Nothin, me and Neil is headin over to Caesar's crib. We about to meet his cuzzo from South Carolina."

"Oh yea, that vato came into town this morning." Carmela then quickly switched subjects. "I need you to come over…"

"For what?" Riley arched his eyebrow seductively. He was hoping she wanted to have some good old morning sex, but that was short-lived.

"Because Cookie broke the door to our dorm."

"BITCH IT WAS YOU! YO ASS WENT INCREDIBLE HULK AND THREW IT AT ME!" Cookie's voice could be heard in the background.

"As I was sayin' Esco, Cookie broke the door and we need a handyman to come and fix it."

"Well you know I'm handy in the bedroom…" Riley chuckled. Neil looked at Riley and gave him two thumbs down of disapproval for his corny line.

"I'm serious, if the Dean finds out about this, we're gonna get booted off campus…" Carmela pleaded.

"Alright…we are on the way." Riley sighed. He knew fixing this door was going to be way harder than it sounded. Especially with those two atomic bombs named Carmela and Cookie in the vicinity.

"Thanks baby! LOVE YOU!" she cooed.

"Love ya too…" Riley returned the love in a dull voice.

"I LOVE YA TOO MELA, MARRY ME!" Neil yelled, causing Carmela to giggle.

"Riley, tell Neil I love him too!" Carmela said. Silence entered the conversation. "C'mon tell him, Esco!"

Riley just gave Neil a death glare similar to one his older brother could do so well.

"Carmela said she…"Riley was about to complete the sentence until he quickly closed his phone ending the call.

"Well cuz…" Neil had a big pumpkin smile on his face. "What did Mela say?"

"She said you're an asshole that needs to get laid."

"Yea, know what….she told me the same thing about you last night."

"Fuck you." Riley said in a temperature below zero.

**Moments later at Room 420...**

Cookie and Carmela were sitting on the couch that was launched at their door less than two hours ago. They managed to push it back into the room and fix up everything except the door. Ever since they announced that there confrontation was a draw, they really haven't spoken to each other. The two were focused on the 32" Magnavox LCD TV planted on the wall. Images of Flavor Flav and Chuck D marching with thousands down in the streets of Brooklyn filled the screen.

"Damn, wasn't Flavor Flav like…" Carmela counted on her fingers and toes. "Thirty-one in this video?"

Carmela now had on a small black Baby Phat t-shirt with 'Baby Phat' written in gold font across her chest, denim blue jeans and gold dress shoes. Her hair was still in a high ponytail.

"Uh huh…" Cookie then looked at Carmela. "What's ya point?!"

Cookie had on a red t-shirt with Minnie Mouse kissing Mickey on the front, a pair of black jeans, and black Barbie doll shoes. Her hair was styled into a wrap, which showed how straight and long her hair was.

"I mean he virtually looks the same!" Carmela stuck her tongue out. "I mean at thirty-one he was dark and crispy and now at fourty-nine, he's dark, crispy and wrinkled!"

Cookie then stared at the thirty-one year old Flavor Flav and compared it to the fourty-nine year old Flavor Flav. "You know what you're right."

"As always!" Carmela smiled. "He might be ugly, but he made Public Enemy what it is today."

"Bullshit!" Cookie cried out. "Chuck D is what made P.E. one of the greatest rap groups of all-time!"

"He was boring. Always talkin' about white people did this and did that, NOBODY WANNA HERE THAT! They wanna hear people yell FLA-VOR FLAAAAAAAV!" Carmela poorly imitated the clock-wearing hip hop legend. "Don't forget he brought us Flavor of Love!"

"Too bad they just playin' his ass for moolah. They need to give Chuck D his proper respect..." Cookie gritted through her teeth.

"You and Chuck D can eat a sack of baby dicks!" Carmela stuck her tongue out.

Just before another battle could be fought in Room 420, two figures appeared in the doorway.

"Hey we would have knocked on the door, but it's sittin' our here in the hallway." Neil said as he poked his head through the doorway and saw the two divas staring at each other with intent to hurt.

"Mela boo, chill…have no fear, Young Reezy is here!" Riley came inside the dorm room with a toolbox.

"Good thing you came, I was about to become louder than a bomb!" Cookie hugged Riley, in an attempt to make Carmela jealous.

"Nice try, bitch." Carmela yanked Cookie off of Riley and hugged her man tightly. "I've miss you…"

"Same here." Riley then released himself from Carmela's grip and looked at the hinges on the doorframe. "This looks simply enough, right Neil?"

Neil was too busy staring at Cookie, who was bending over to pick up some of the screws that came loose from the door. The Freeman cousin snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Riley clearing his throat rather loudly.

"I SAID…THIS LOOKS SIMPLE RIGHT, NEIL?" Riley said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yea man, fa sho!" he felt a blush creep across his face. Cookie then handed him the screws, gave him a quick smile and took a seat back on the couch.

"Alright, then we'll leave you two boys to do this manly man job." Carmela smiled and took a seat back on the couch next to Cookie.

**30 minutes later…**

"Ight looks like we're done!" Riley wiped some sweat from his brow. Neil placed an arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"Yea cuz, we kicked this door's ass!" Neil smirked. The two hi-five each other again and stuck their chests out in pride.

Riley and Neil's accomplishments earned them laughs from Carmela and Cookie. The two were cackling like hyenas, which caused two big question marks to appear on the Freeman cousins head in confusion.

"What? Is my fly open or somethin'? I mean Cookie you can come and zip it up…" Neil replied slyly. The only response he got was a phonebook hitting him in the face. Boy, did Cookie have a mean throwing arm, she could be a pitcher or QB with that arm strength.

"Nah we laughin' at ya'll cuz the damn door is upside down!" Carmela cackled uncontrollably.

"Shit!" Neil and Riley yelled in unison.

"Okay, time for plan B." Riley whipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. He listened to 'Break My Heart' impatiently until the song stopped and the oh so familiar voice answered the line.

"Riley, where are you?" Huey's voice came through the phone in a fatherly tone. Huey quickly excused himself from the living room and walked into the kitchen. Caesar did the same thing and also went into the kitchen. Mike just slouched down in the couch and continued to listen to his aunt bombard him with her motor mouth.

"Nigga, you ain't mah daddy! But if it makes ya sleep better at night, I'm at da gurl's dorm. They had a little mishap and needed a handyman." Riley stared at Carmela and Cookie who had halos glowing on top of their heads.

"Which really means, you tried to fix something but instead you re-installed it upside down?"

"Somethin like dat…" Riley mumbled. "Can you help us? You know if da Dean sees da door like this, he gonna kick our gurls out."

Huey quickly covered up his phone and said "See I told you I always gotta bail Riley out of trouble."

Caesar just smiled and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Alright Riley, we're on the way." Huey then pressed END of his phone. He looked at Caesar, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank goodness, Huey!" Caesar praised his best friend. "Now we can get the hell up outta here!"

The two boys walked back into the living room and motioned for Mike to follow them to the front door.

"Hey mama, we gotta go help the girls with something, so we'll be exiting stage left." Caesar said placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Yea auntie, it was really good seein' ya again…I'll make sure to tell my mom to call ya really soon!" Mike started shoving Caesar, giving him a signal to open the door.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Mrs. Caesar." Huey said, focused on the only exit as well.

"Oh come here and gimme a hug!" Caesar's mama ran up and scooped all three boys into a big hug.

**About 20 minutes later at Room 420...**

Riley, Carmela, Cookie and Neil were all sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. The trance the images on the screen had on them was broken as Huey, Caesar and Mike came through the open upside down door.

"Aye who's dat nigga?" Riley asked, holding Carmela protectively.

"That's Caesar cousin, ya know…the one he said that was coming from South Callacky?" Carmela squeezed her boyfriend's cheeks. "Your name is Michael, right?"

"Yea…" Mike took center stage. "But you can call TRIGGER MIKE, Operation: DOOMSDAY, T. MIKE, um…Supaman Luva-"

"Please just call him Mike." Huey interfered, he then looked at the door and felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead.

"Watch out Huey, I'm not done introducing myself." Mike pushed Huey to side. "As I was sayin…you can call me whatever you want."

"Oh you're so charming!" Carmela giggled. "Well lemme introduce you to everyone. Me llamo Carmela, that stank ho ova there is Cookie."

Mike took a look at Cookie and found his jaw hanging, that was a cookie he definitely wanted to take a nibble of. Cookie saw him staring and gave him a flirty wink and waved shyly. Mike returned the motion and awaited for Carmela to continue the introduction.

"This is my boyfriend, Riley." she kissed Riley on the cheek. Mike looked at Riley at chuckled to himself. 'Not another thug-wannabe.'

"Nice to meet ya, homie." Mike extended his hand out for a dap. Riley didn't return the dap but instead his just sucked his teeth.

"Quit actin' stupid, baby!" Carmela growled at her boyfriend. "Alright, last but not least we have Young Neil."

"Sup son?" Mike asked Neil while extended his fist for dap.

"Not too much, just feelin like a dumbass for puttin that door upside down." Neil scratched the back of his head as he returned the dap

"So…did you come to help fix our door?" Cookie butted in.

"I surely did little missy, where the tools at?" Mike imitated a deputy from the Wild West.

"Right there." Cookie pointed to the toolbox that was directly in front of him. "You sure you wont do what these lames did?"

"We have common sense, we got this Cookie monster!" Caesar laughed.

Less than ten minutes later the door was back in its frame perfectly. It looked brand new as it sparkled like diamonds in the sky. Mike took a bow as the girls clapped happily at their brand new looking door.

"Thanks Mike!" they cooed.

Huey cleared his throat. "Yea thank him, it's not like Caesar and I didn't give any assistance."

"Quit bein a hater, Huey!" everyone with the exception of Caesar and Mike yelled.

"Niggas." Huey muttered to himself.

* * *

**TRIGGER MIKE speaks: So there ya have it Chapter 2, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Cuz me and Neil busted our asses to make this happen. So if you read this, please REVIEW. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAAAY!**


	3. Can I Just Get A Bite?

**TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT SPEAKS: Finally back on my hustle, here I am with the help on my partner in crime, Young Neil to drop another dope installment of Scandalous Scholastics. If you're reading then you should check out my two active stories: Let's Nab Cindy' and The Life and Times of WHS II: A Woodcrest Summer' but if you haven't ready the original The Life and Times of WHS, then I suggest you read that first before you read the second installment and read Young Neil's active fics : Tears Of A Rebel' and RATED Riley.just a friendly suggestion though. NOW LET'S START THE SHOOOOOOOW!!**

**Young Neil Speaks: Sorry about the delay, but be expecting more from our little tag-team we got going on. I'm responsible for most of the delay, but i'm gonna get back on it so we can get this story complete, ya heard? And if you like the story, let it be known by leaving a review :D. But more importantly, enjoy the story. Now let's start the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is It So Hard To Get A Bite?**

_Sitting here in this white patterned room  
Imagining I'm a meteor flying out through the distant space  
How does tiny speckle earth destroy tomorrow  
So capable of so many things  
Why make life taking planes  
I believe, that when you lose your root  
Choose the sunlight  
It could be your guide  
No more political dreams  
Not another excuse  
Don't need another love song when you the love bomb_

The soothing sounds coming from the speakers of Sunshine's Toyota Celica was providing a peaceful atmosphere for the three girls. The peace was shortly cut off by some bickering from the blonde sitting in the backseat with a twisted face.

"Man this is wack-" Cindy was cut off by Sunshine turning the volume up louder.  
"To just blow us away/To freakin blow the lights out/Turning night to day/Hear it from miles away/Just to make it right now/Fuck what the government say/We gotta save some lights now/Is it okaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Sunshine mimicked Pharrell's falsetto voice perfectly.

"So…" Jazmine twisted the volume knob all the way down. "Where are we suppose the meet the others?"

"At Wuncler Garden." Cindy replied. "I'm so glad Ceez got my tab covered…I'm gonna get stuffed."

"Oh, I hope that new guy is there." Sunshine giggled.

"Yep Mike will be there." Jazmine smiled. "Look at you Sunny, getting all bashful over someone you haven't even met yet."

"This can be a new beginning for me. I finally get past Riley…"

"Well before you get past Riley, get past this car in front of us. They are drivin' hella slow!" Cindy barked.

Sunshine giggled and looked out of her rear-view mirror to make sure no cars were behind her. Once she saw the coast was clear she switched lanes and passed the car that was originally in front of her.

**Meanwhile At Wuncler Garden…**

"Welcome to Wuncler Garden…how many people do you have in your party?" an aggravated Latino asked Huey. To top off her rudeness, she blew a bubble in Huey's face.

"We have-" Huey was cut off by Carmela who jumped in front of him.  
"Uh…can't you count, chica?!" Carmela hissed. "I mean seriously don't be a bitch to us cuz you hate yo job!"

The two Latinos began to stare holes into each other. The heat was definitely raising in the room. Mike took a nervous gulp and leaned towards Riley.

"Yo man, you need to stop yo gurl before we have World War III!" Mike whispered into Riley's ear.

"Why the fuck should I? Mela is a big gurl." Riley retorted. The younger Freeman brother then back away from Mike in disguise. "And nigga you gay!"

Riley shoved Mike into the middle of the two Latinos stare down. Feeling his heart beat rapidly, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prayed he could become the peacemaker.

"Alright girls, girls, girls. Let's please calm down, please calm down." Mike flashed a grin. This caused both girls to blush, especially the hostess.

"I think you two owe each other an apology." Mike then scanned the hostess to see if he could possibly I.D. her. Deep down he had to admit she was definitely a beauty. Even though she had on a tight green long-sleeved button down shirt, tight black dress pants. He also admired her dark brown hair that was currently straightened into a ponytail. His eyes looked up and down and then finally stopped at her bosom. A slight blush appeared on his dark cheeks as he noticed not only a name tag, but the size of her bust.

"Priscilla, right?"

"Right indeed, cutie-pie." Priscilla smirked.  
"Well Priscilla I think you should say sorry for having an attitude towards us and Mela should say sorry for retaliating and calling you a bitch."

"I'm not sayin' sorry to dis…dis slut!" Carmela rolled her eyes and then turned her back to Priscilla.

"Takes one to know one." Cookie mumbled out loud.

"Say what?" Carmela did a quick 90 degree turn on her heels to face off with her other rival.

"Oh nothing!" Cookie smirked devilishly.

"At this rate we might see World War III and IV!" Neil snickered enjoying seeing three beautiful women getting ready to go toe to toe to toe.

"That's it!" Priscilla screeched. The hostess yanked her two big golden loop earrings out and toss them to the side. She then pulled the bands out of her ponytail to let her hair flow down her shoulders.

"Oh so this is how you want it, eh?" Carmela grinned as she kicked off her gold dress shoes, pulled off her four golden bracelets from each arm and got into her fighting stance. "Bring it!"

"This is wonderful. Now I get to see someone else put Carmela's ass in the dirt!" Cookie grabbed a random chair and began to enjoy the sight in front of her.

"NO!" Mike yelled as he watched the two girls begin to pounce at each other.

Seeing no other options Mike decided to become a human shield and block the incoming attacks from the two furious girls. He used his left arm to block Carmela's kick and he used his right palm to block Priscilla's punch. This caught Huey's attention as well as the others.  
"What?" Mike asked as he continued to hold the girls back.

"That's really impressive." Riley said amazed. "No one can ever stop Mela when she's pissed that easily! NOT EVEN ME!"

"Thanks…?" Mike felt a sweat drop appear on the back of his head. Quickly regaining control, his silly face turned into a serious one. "Now listen girls, I can have you fired Priscilla for trying to attack Carmela, ya know."

"But you wouldn't do a thing like that now would ya?" Priscilla wrapped her arms around Mike's waist.

"Uh…depends."

"Slut…" Cookie and Carmela stuck their tongues out in unison. Priscilla loosened her grip and began to yell at the two girls who weren't any hesitation to yell back.

"Why me? Instead of leading the revolution right now I have to listen to these two bitch and moan with every female they come within contact with." Huey sighed heavily.

"Cuz yous a nerd ass nigga!" Riley laughed.

"Instead of makin stupid ass jokes, you need to control that woman of yours."

"She ain't no baby. She can handle herself…"

**Meanwhile in the distance corner…**

Caesar was pacing back and forth in a nervous manner. He didn't like the way things were going between the lean mean Latino wrecking machines and the sparks were ready to fly any given second. Pulling out his mobile phone he quickly called Cindy.

"Hey bay-beh!" Cindy sang through the phone. Caesar could practically see her smiling through the phone.

"Nothin' too much besides we about to see two World Wars happen at the same damn time here at the Garden."

"Oh wow…Carmela and Cookie causin' trouble?"

"Double trouble."

"Shiiiiiiiiiit, so we might as well not head over there?"

"Well I think my cuzzo is solvin' everything as we speak." Caesar looked over his shoulder to see Carmela and Cookie taunting Priscilla while Mike continued to hold her back. "Yep, he's definitely the peacemaker."

"Judging from that tone, I'd think differently." Cindy said as she quickly covered the receiver to her cell phone. "Sunshine, park on the side of the road."

"Why are you tellin' Sunshine to stop?" Caesar asked.

"Cuz…" Cindy held the 'z' sound as she thought of a lie. "Jazmine is about to hurl!"

"I don't hear anything." Caesar's unconvinced tone hit Cindy's ear drum fiercely.

"Listen closely." Cindy then winked at Jazmine who on cue began to make wheezing sounds.

**Meanwhile back to the action…**  
"See it's broads like you that give females like me a bad rep!" Priscilla said through gritted teeth. "You are the kind of girls that think everything revolves around you."

"Says the bimbo that had the stink attitude at innocent paying customers." Cookie rolled her eyes. Priscilla just continued to try and wiggle free from Mike's grip.

"Yea this chica obviously doesn't know that…" Carmela wrapped her arm around Cookie's shoulder. "We are the H.B.I.C. around these parts…you can huff and puff-"

"But no one can blow our house down." Cookie smirked as she extended her fist out for dap.

"No doubt ma nig!" Carmela returned the dap.

"What the hell?" Neil, Riley and even Huey gasped at the same exact time. The sun must have finally froze because Cookie and Carmela were actually being friendly to each other with no hesitation.

"Better yet Martinez…I am the H.H.B.I.C. (Head Hispanic Bitch In Charge)! Not you!" Carmela began to cackle. That was the final straw. Priscilla mustered some inner strength to break free from Mike's grip and dashed for Carmela. Just as she was about to tackle Carmela, a familiar figure stood in her way. Once she noticed who it was, she froze in place in total shock.

"Ms. Martinez, what is the meaning of all of this?" an old Caucasian man asked roughly.

"I am sorry." Priscilla stared to the ground in shame. "I didn't take mah pills this morning'"  
The old man massaged his temples in frustration and then straighten out his gray business suit. Huey sighed as he knew what was coming next, especially from this man.

"Miss Martinez, you've been an excellent employee and you were also my employee of the month recently." every word that escaped his mouth were equivalent to water drops falling on Priscilla's head, similar to the Chinese Water Torture. "But after seeing you act so uncivilized, I'm going to have to let you go. Please turn in your name badge."

"But Mr. Wuncler!" Priscilla whined. "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh but I can…you're making my exquisite restaurant look like a damn bar!" Ed Wuncler retorted ripping the badge off of her chest. "And as for you seven, get out!"

Priscilla didn't say a word, she just stared at the blank space on her chest where her name badge use to be. All she could see now was a tear that made from the pin being separated from the fabric. As for Carmela and Cookie they couldn't stop laughing and hi-fiving each other.

"Mr. Wuncler…I'm out on my own." Priscilla mumbled. "I need this job, just gimme one more chance."

"Absolutely not, because you've made this store have a bad name. Today we had a special guest in here and now that he saw your antics, he won't donate any money to turn this into a five-star restaurant/resort!"

Priscilla just let her arms dangle to the side as she began her walk of shame to the time clock. This only caused Carmela to laugh even harder.

"No one feels bad for yo ass! You deserve to get canned, BITCH!" Carmela yelled across the dining area.  
"Okay, enough is enough." Cookie grabbed Carmela's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"See I told ya so…" Cindy cooed as she heard the whole dispute through the phone.

"Alright, meet us at Mickey D's." Caesar sighed.

--

**McDonalds**

Cindy, Jazmine, and Sunshine were currently sitting in one of the booths in the back of the restraunt. Cindy sat on one side of the table alone, while Jazmine and Sunshine sat together on the other side. Jazmine and Sunshine, short on patience, were already chowing down on their food. Cindy didn't even bother to order.

Sunshine stopped from eating her double-cheese burger to focus her concern on Cindy. "Why didn't you get something to eat?"

Cindy flashed her a sly grin. "Why bother wasting money when I can get Caesar to pay for my food."

Jazmine pulled back from her burger. "Now that's just wrong."

"So. You'll be doing it to if you didn't have to go through one of Huey's lecture about how a friggin' french fry could end your life."

Jazmine scowled as Sunshine nearly choked on her food as she started to laugh. "That's not true!"

"Seriously Jazmine. I bet if you asked Huey to buy you just one simple burger, he'll go all Professor Huey mode on you."

Jazmine placed her burger down. "We'll see. Wait till Huey get here."

And right on cue, Huey and Caesar came through the door. Cindy flashed her a sly grin once more. Riley came in afterward. Sunshine suddenly found her double-cheese burger quite interesting.

"Riley!" Carmela walked in. "Why can't you be a fucking gentleman like Mike..." Sunshine head snapped up as she heard the name of the mystery man she been waiting to see. "and hold the fucking door open!"

"Get ready to go to Burger King." Cookie sighed.

Neil chuckled as he walked in after her. "Yea, we going to get kicked out of here to."

Mike allowed himself in after everyone else. "I hope not. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Jazmine nudge Sunshine in her side. "There he go."

Sunshine smiled dreamily at the newcomer of the group. "I see." Tiny hearts appeared around her head. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared once the seven crowded around their booth.

"Hey babes." beamed Cindy. "I was just getting ready to order."

Caesar shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get your food for you." Riley shook his head at Caesar's blindness to what Cindy was doing.

Jazmine saw this as a cue to prove Cindy wrong. "And Huey. Can you buy me another burger? I'm kind of short on cash."

Huey arched his brow. "Another burger? You already had one, didn't you?"

Jazmine nodded her head weakly. "Yea, but I'm still hungry." she pouted.

"Sure," Jazmine beamed. Cindy appeared dumbstruck. "shall I start preparing your funeral also?" Jazmine sighed, as Cindy flashed her look that said 'I told you so.'

Neil slapped his hand on Huey's back. "Awww let the girl live. Damn! What can one little burger do?"

Huey opened his mouth to speak, but Cookie quickly covered it. "Don't get him started! I kind of like to enjoy eating my food without hearing lectures of how it could possibly be the cause of my death."

"I got to go with Cookie on this one." admitted Caesar.

"Whatever. It's yall niggas funeral." cooed Huey.

Cindy glanced at Sunshine. "Oh yea! We forgot to introduce you two." Sunshine released a small hiccup, as Mike gazed at her, longing to meet her. "Sunshine, Mike. Mike, Sunshine."

Mike deepened his voice. "Hellooo Sunshine." Giving her a small wink afterwards.

Sunshine giggled. "Hi." The glowing expression on her face was quite noticeable.

Carmela smirked. _Riley will probably be the last thing on her mind now._

Neil whispered into Riley's ear. "Uh oh. Mike's making a move on yo ex."

Riley shoved him away. "She won't fall for this lame ass nigga." Riley glowered at Mike.

"So while yall stand here looking stupid, I'm going to go get something to eat." announced Cookie. As she walked away, she latched on to Neil's arm. "Come on Neil."

Neil gave her a puzzled look. "What you need me for?"

"I'm low on cash..."

"Do I look like Caesar to you? Besides," a hurt expression appeared on his face. "you hit me with a phonebook earlier."

Cookie put on a baby voice. "I'm sowweey."

Neil sighed. "Just tell me what you want..." he grumbled.

Carmela tugged at one of Riley's braids. "I'm to lazy to come up with something, so you know what to do."

"You just got payed yesterday!" snapped Riley in disbelief. "How could you possibly have no money?!"

"I do, but I don't want to waste it on fast food." Carmela began dragging Riley toward the front of the restraunt.

**Few minutes later. . .**

With food finally in their possession, the gang took no time to get to their seats. Lining against the left side of the restraunt (left from the cash register's view), were five booths. In the fourth booth going to the back sat Riley and Carmela on one side, and Neil and Cookie on the other. Behind Neil and Cookie, which was connected to the fifth booth, sat Cindy and Caesar, with Jazmine and Huey. About three feet apart from the fifth booth, there sat another booth. Mike and Sunshine sat there together. In the booth beside them, two black males were occupying a booth.

Now let's zoom in on the two young college brothers. The two sat on opposite sides of the table. The male on the left had a milky-brown complexion, brown eyes, and dark brown low-cut hair. He wore a grey hoodie, black cargo pants, and white tennis shoes. The male on the right had a much darker complexion than his companion, dark brown eyes, and brown dreadlocks. He wore a sky-blue dashiki, matching drawstring pants, matching turban; which had an area on top of it which let his dreads stand out, blue-tinted square framed glasses, and brown sandals. Now that you're kind of acquainted with these gentlemen, let's zoom back out into the bigger picture.

"You heard me baby?" Carmela thumped Riley's ear.

"Yea..." Riley obviously was paying her no mind. He was to busy scopping out the "competition."

_Look at her. Giggling and shit..._ Sunshine nearly choked on her fries as she laughed at Mike interact a moment in his life. _If only he knew she just trying to make him feel comfortable. I bet half that shit ain't even funny to her. _

Cookie, tired of hearing Carmela's violent remarks about the people that piss her off, took notice in Riley. At first, she thought he was mindlessly gazing at her. But taking a quick glance back, she came to realization who he was really staring at. She nudge Neil in the side and whispered in his ear.

Neil's eyes widen. "For real?!"

Cookie stomped on his toe. "_Hush!"_ she hissed. Carmela took a moment from her continuous talking to give the two a blank stare. Neil and Cookie returned a guilty stare, but Carmela just resumed talking.

Neil glanced at Riley, then at Mike and Sunshine. A smirk appeared on his face. He whispered into Cookie's ear. The two began a fit of sniggering. Carmela stopped talking once more to address the two.

"What's so God damn funny?!"

Neil took a sip of his shake. "Inside joke."

"Yea. You wouldn't understand." added Cookie.

Carmela tapped her fingernails on the table. "Try me."

Neil and Cookie glanced at each other, than back at Carmela. "We'll rather not." they said in unison.

--

Sunshine applied her napkin to her eyes as she wiped tears away. She couldn't recall a time she laughed so hard in her life.

"But on a serious note." Mike rested his right elbow on the back of his seat and placed his left hand on the table. "You know I'm about to start attending Wuncler University."

Sunshine rested her arms on the table. "Really? That's great!"

"Yea, I guess. But I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me a little about the school."

"Let's see," Sunshine placed a finger on her chin. "We have a beautiful campus. One of the best you probably would ever see."

"Word?"

"Yea. And the food would blow your mind." Sunshine eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! And how could I forget..."

"Hold on one sec. Don't mean to cut you off, but I have a more specific question. The reason I really asked this question was because of this rumor I heard of something called Wuncler's Stash. Ring a bell?"

Sunshine gave him a half nod. "I heard of it, but I don't know much. Like you said, it's just a rumor. But what do you know about it? Being that you just got here and all."

"While I was at the airport waiting for Ceez, and I heard some people talking about it. Talking about it's buried in a secret room underground or something like that."

"And you believed them?"

Mike humped his shoulders and bobbed his heads. "Please. Do you really think I'll believe something like that?"

Sunshine looked at him suspiciously. "Yea. Cause if you didn't, I doubt you'll be bringing it up."

Mike scratched the back of his head. "Well, I might be a tad bit interest on the subject, but not a lot."

Sunshine smirked. "Yea right."

--

"Duey." the male from before called out to the dreadhead in front of him.

"Cairo?" Duey looked from his half-eaten burger.

"You heard any of that?"

"Any of what?"

Cairo made a head motion aiming at Mike and Sunshine. "What they just got finish talking about."

"A little bit, but I was really focusing on that guy who hit me with that chair." Duey glared at Riley.

"What? Riley's here?" Cairo peeked over his shoulder. And there he was, the brother of his former best friend. "Wait." Cairo did a quick search around the restraunt, until they rested on the one he seek. "Huey's here to. Quick, give me a pen."

"For what?"

"Just do it." Duey dug in his pocket and handed Cairo a pen. "Thank you." Cairo grabbed a napkin and began scribbling on it. "Do you know the names of the people with him?"

Duey thought on it. "Yea. A couple of them."

"Tell me them."

"Let's see. The Latino girl named is Carmela."

Cairo scribbled down the name. "How bout the two sitting in front of her."

"The girl is definitely Cookie Johnson, her fine self, and the dude next to her is Young Neil. I take creative writing with him."

Cairo wrote the names down. "Ok. Good. That's all I needed. I know who the rest is."

"What about these two next to us?"

"They not important." Cairo tossed Duey his pen back and pocketed the napkin. "Let's go."

"But I'm not finish!"

"There's no time. We got to move and quick." Cairo was already walking from the booth.

"Man!" Duey got his trash up, including the burger, and followed after him.

--

Jazmine caressed Huey's face and brought her lips closely toward his ear. "I love you."

Huey smiled. "I lo..." Huey felt someone's gaze on him. He looked up to lock eyes with no other than Cairo. This left him speechless. There was so much needed to be said. Yet, he couldn't found the words to even greet him. Cairo turned his head and continued out the door.

"Huey! What's wrong?"

Huey brought his attention back to Jazmine. "Umm. Nothing. I love you to."

**Outside in the McDonald's parking lot…**

The two men walked towards their respective vehicles. Every since Cairo saw the Freeman brothers the only thing on his mind was revenge. The flame that burned deep down in his heart for being embarrassed back on the boat nine years ago we re-lit by the simple sight of Huey actually smiling. Cairo and Huey were best friends for seven years back in Chicago and he could never make Huey even smirk, but this mulatto he was sitting in the booth with had him cracking a pumpkin smile.

"My brother, what is the problem?" Duey asked Cairo as they stood in front each of their automobiles.

"That nigga, Huey…" he growled. "He didn't even say anything to me back in there!"

"But back nine years ago, you broke his nose." Duey then closed his eyes. "And now your pride feels like it's been washed down by a hose."

"Not now…"

"Sorry. You know how I get sometimes." Duey then glanced at the napkin Cairo still had in his hands. "So now that we're alone out here, wanna tell me what that's about?"

"Remember that one dude talkin' about the Wuncler Stash?"

"Oh yes, the one with the TMNT shirt." Duey then held his hands up. "The way that girl was laughing proves he's definitely a flirt."

Cairo shot his comrade a death glare which caused the young poet to shut his trap immediately. "Sorry…"

"Well as I was sayin'…the guy was talkin' about the stash. Do you know how much money is down there?"

"From what I heard it's like ten million."

"That sounds a little farfetched but there are definitely tons of good shit down there. Gold, diamonds and paper stacks." Cairo began to smile. "Now we can't ever get to that during day light."  
"But my brother, you know they have night security as well." Duey reminded his friend.

"Yep, but you must have forgot tonight is the biggest game of the year. Boys and Girls basketball, back to back. From seven til at least eleven." Cairo popped the trunk to his car and motioned for Duey to come take a look inside.

The inside of Cairo's trunk was full of criminal gear, from black sweats, ski masks, gloves all the way down to grappling hooks.

"All of the security will be at the game." Duey concluded.

"That's when we'll strike but still…we need to have a cushion."

"Cushion?"

"Yea, like we need the 5-0 to be distracted by something else just in case shit hits the fan while we going for the stash." Cairo then slammed his trunk shut and opened the napkin. "That's why I took down Huey and his friends names. Okay let's run down this list really quick…Huey, Riley, Carmela, Cookie and Neil."

"What about the white girl and that fake dreadhead?"

"That would be Cindy McPhearson and Michael Caesar, Huey's current best friend." Cairo said with flames in his eyes. "I'll add them to this list."

"Okay is this a hit list, my brother?" Duey's voice suggested he was nervous.

"No, I don't hate Huey that much…yet." Cairo laughed, then switched back to a serious tone. "With this list, we are going to find seven people who can't stand at least one person each on this list."  
"And then?"

"Then each person will commit a crime to frame their rival, so this way while me and you are getting the stash, the boys in blue are focused on our rivals."

"Oh! Good idea but what about our partners, they'll want a piece of cake as well."

"I guess we'll split it with them…" Cairo lied. "Okay let's get a piece of paper and map this out a little better."

Duey opened the passenger door to his car and grabbed some loose-leaf paper. The two then sat down inside of the car and began to plot for the ultimate revenge plan.

"Okay, I have Huey and you got Riley, so put that down." Cairo instructed.

Duey nodded and wrote down their names besides Huey and Riley's. The next name of the list was Michael Caesar.

"Who doesn't like Caesar?" Duey placed the pen on his chin as he thought.

"Joey Peterson." Cairo answered. "Those two have rap battles at times and Joey always loses. He claims it's all good but I know deep down he hates Caesar for being a better emcee."

"Alright, I'll jot that down." Duey wrote Joey's name next to Caesar's. "Okay next up we got Cindy McPhearson."

"Another easy one…Fatima Coleman. Former starter of the Woodcrest Wombats, now replaced by the Blonde Bomber." Cairo grinned at the thought of Fatima strangling Cindy.  
"Okay okay, next up we have Carmela Rodriguez." Duey said as he jot some more information down. "I can actually answer this one myself, Priscilla Mendez."

"That fine gurl that works at Wuncler Garden?"

"You mean use to work there…she just got fired today, courtesy of Carmela." Duey then looked outside the window. "At least that's what I heard."

"That's perfect, put her name down!"

"Alright next we have the beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy-"

"Nigga just say Cookie Johnson!" Cairo shouted interrupting Duey's long introduction for Cookie.

"Yea next up is Cookie."

"Remember last year when Miranda Sanders got her precious little shirt ruined by Cookie?" Cairo asked. Duey nodded his head as his best friend continued. "The best part about that is Miranda thinks Cookie did it on purpose because they had the same exact shirts on that day!"

"Okay, so we got Miranda for Cookie. Next name of the list would be Neil Freeman."

"Freeman? He's related to Huey?" Cairo nearly shouted forgetting he was in Duey's Honda Civic.

"Yes, they are cousins."

"Well I don't think we need to involve innocent bystanders, but yo I just remember who was that broad with Huey?"  
"That fine half and half?" Duey smiled. "That would be Jazmine Dubois."

"I would have never saw Huey dating something half-white, what a surprise." Cairo massaged his temples.

"Yea I was always thinking he would have got with Ebony Whitmill."

"Wait!" Cairo grabbed Duey's shoulders. "That's it! We can have Ebony commit the crime for the mulatto! I know Ebony probably wants to kill that nappy headed ho.

"Alright so this is what I got so far. You have Huey, I have Riley, Joey has Caesar, Fatima has Cindy, Priscilla has Carmela, Miranda has Cookie and Ebony has Jazmine." Duey stopped reading and looked up to his friend who had a smile similar to a killer.

"That's perfect…"

"Hey what about those two that were cackling like hyenas?"

"You must be talking about Sunshine Jones and that new kid that transferred from USC." Cairo assumed.

"Yes, what should we do to them?"

"Well Ms. Jones is the sweetest thing this side of the Mississippi so we don't need to scheme on her and I don't know enough about this new nigga."

"Alright, well now that we've got our match-ups…we need to find them and get them to agree with us." Duey said.

"Okay let's split up and meet at that basement we usually smoke at." Cairo exited Duey's car.  
"I'll find Joey, Fatima and Priscilla. You find Miranda and Ebony and we'll meet up at the spot, ight?"

"Alright."

**Mike usually does this, but I'll give it a shot. Thanks for reading the story, and review if you're not to busy. Be expecting another update this month. And be looking out for our independent stories also. Now how it goes... oh yea... BOONDOCKS!! UP, Up, Up, Up... ummmm... Up? And Awayyyy!!**


	4. Can't Hang Onto the Past

**Chapter 4: Can't Hang Onto the Past**

Huey sat on a bench, somewhere in the midst of Wuncler University's campus, observing a group of students playing Ultimate Frisbee. Now the reason he was watching them he had no idea, but that was until he noticed a specific person catch the frisbee. The person's, who happened to be a female, black hair floated lightly as she flung the purple frisbee to her partner who was further down the grassy plain. Her large amber eyes seemed to enhance the smile of her glossy lips planted on her light brown face. The girl giggled as the frisbee bounced off her partner's forehead and landed in his hands. Her hair swished once more as she turned her gaze into Huey's direction. The blissful smile slowly transformed into a stunned look. Huey felt some imaginary force push him backwards until his back was pressed against the bench. His eyes grew soft, and for some strange reason he had to fight the urge of running in her direction.

"Ey Huey!" Huey suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked to his left. Neil was walking toward his direction carrying a snow-cone. Once Neil came beside the bench, he stared in the direction he saw Huey once gazing at. He let out a small snicker. "It's okay man. I won't tell Jazmine you checking out other women."

The girl broke her gaze and continued playing the game, but not before taking a quick glance back at Huey. Huey sighed and started massaging his forehead. "It's not what you think."

Neil sat beside him. "So what's going on then?"

Huey ceased his actions and clasped his hands together. "Her name is Ebony. We use to be good friends in high school."

"Okay, why didn't you go talk to her?"

"I can't."

Neil side glanced him. "What do you mean you can't? If yall were good friends..." Neil paused for a brief second. "What did she do?"

"She fell in love with me." Huey's monotone voice sounded softer than usual. Neil, loss for words on the subject, remained silent. This was a hint for Huey to continue talking. "At the time I had feelings for both her and Jazmine." Huey shifted in his seat. "Ebony is the type of woman I had always wanted. She's political, honest, a total feminist," a small smirk appeared on his face as he took a brief moment to reminisce. "and a down right proud African-American female."

"But instead you chose the naive, sweet and innocent mixed girl." Neil took a bite out of his snow-cone.

"Even though the situation was much more deeper than that, in the end that's basically what happened."

"Feel free to elaborate."

"I'll rather not." Huey stood to his feet and began walking away.

Neil shrugged and devoured the rest of his snow-cone. He stood up and began jogging after Huey. Before reaching him, Neil tossed the paper cone into a nearby trash can. "Ok." said Neil once he reached Huey's side. "New subject. You going to the game tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I promised Jazmine I'll go."

Neil shook his head and smiled. "That's cold cuz. You didn't want support Riley and Cindy?"

"I have better things to do than watch ten people running up and down the court."

Two girls dressed in cheerleader sweats stopped in front of the cousins with a large bag in their hands. The cheerleader on the left beamed brightly at the two before speaking. "Would you two like to buy a spirit ribbon?"

Huey arched a brow. "A what?"

"A spirit ribbon." Neil echoed. "You know, the ribbons they sell before the game."

"What the hell am..."

"We'll buy two!" Neil said quickly, cutting Huey off. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet. "How much?"

"Four dollars." said the cheerleader on the right.

Neil pulled out four dollars and handed it to them. "Here you go."

The cheerleader on the left reached in her bag and handed Neil two ribbons and two basketball shaped stickers. "Thank you."

"No problem." Neil waved at the two as they continued traveling in the opposite direction. "Damn Huey, why you got to be so mean at times?"

"Because stupidity irritates me. Why you think I'm so mean to you?" Huey ended his sentence with a small smirk.

Neil chuckled. "Ok. Ok. You got jokes. I'll let you get away with that."

***

"Bre! What are you doing! You were suppose to set the pick!" Coach Travolta brushed a strand of her oak brown colored hair from in front of her face. Her red colored fingernails dug into the wooden surface of her clipboard, causing blue veins to reveal themselves on the surface of her right hand. "Start over!"

Coach Travolta darted from left to right as she observed the interaction of the players on the court. "Ok ladies! I'm liking what I see! Keep it up!" A large smile spread across the Coach's face. "The sound of shoes screeching is music to my ears. That could only mean hard work. MORE SCREECHING!!"

Cindy caught a bounce pass and began navigating to the paint. Hopping once, Cindy stood in place. She pump faked once, causing two players to jump, and passed the ball to her left. The ball flew to the left corner of the perimeter where Tina stood. Tina caught the ball and goes for the three. Swish!

"Good pass Fearsome! Wonderful shot McCoy!"

Cindy winked at Tina, as Tina gave her a thumbs up. The two made a quick jog down the court to shift unto defense. Bre passed by Cindy and gave her a small pat on the butt.

"Nice pass girl."

"Thanks! But that pick you set for Tay was crucial yo!"

"LESS TALK, MORE D!" Cindy and Bre hastily got their minds back in the game. "Fatima! You doing the same play Cindy did!"

"K." Fatima gained possession of the ball. Sweat flowed freely from her pores drenching her caramel skin. Fatima used her forearm to wipe her forehead, accidentally rubbing her eye. The sweat entering her eye brought redness around her hazel orb.

"FATIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Fatima blinked a few times before dribbling down the court. Cindy suddenly appeared in front of Fatima. Startled, Fatima came to a speedy halt.

"Come to do more damage to my nose, McPhearson." hissed Fatima.

Cindy stared guiltily at the white bandage on the bridge of her nose. "I told you my bad. I didn't mean to bow you in the nose like that. Dayum! Stop catching a hissy fit." Fatima gritted her teeth.

"YOU PASS AT THE TOP OF THE PERIMETER! NOT HALF COURT! START OVER!"

Fatima dropped the ball and swung her back toward Cindy. She walked the short distance back to her starting position. A large hand grabbed the back of the doughnut formed in her dark brown hair, which also had red highlights.

"Get your head in the game girl." said Adrian in her husky voice.

Fatima gave the 6'8" center a small shove. "I know! I know! God!"

Vanessa squeezed Fatima's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be starting point guard again soon. Give it some time."

"Oh I know. And it's going to be sooner than you think." Fatima glanced at Cindy darkly. Cindy, oblivious to Fatima's actions, was chatting away with Tay.

"STOP DILLY DAGGING! GET TO WORK!"

***

"Ok girls, that's enough practice for now." The players assembled around Coach Travolta. "Go home, get rested, and be back at seven sharp. Game's at seven thirty, but we're going to get a small warm-up in. Now everyone, hands in." Coach Travolta stretched her hand outward, allowing the players to stack their hands on top of hers. "Wombats on three! One, two, three."

"WOMBATS!!"

"Alright then. Now get your butts out of my gym!" The players dispersed from the group heading to the locker room. "Mcphearson, I need to talk to you."

"Sup Coach?" Cindy stopped and faced Coach Travolta.

Coach Travolta placed an arm around her shoulder. "Ok. You going against one of the best point guards in the nation. Jazmine Pleasant."

"No sweat Coach, I'll leave this gurl ankles snapped in half after I'm done with her."

Coach Travolta gave her a small slap on the back of her head. "Don't get too cocky McPhearson. This girl is no joke. Now pay attention to what I got to tell you."

***

Fatima glowered at the sight of Coach Travolta and Cindy talking. "Bitch!" Fatima struck the door, leaving a small dent. "Those suppose to be my pre-game talks! Argh!!!" Fatima stormed into the locker room.

***

It was only two hours until game time and Cookie felt dirty. After her altercation with Priscilla she decided a shower would truly soothe her soul. The only problem was she had to wait in line. Jazmine was currently using the bathroom to straighten her hair. Cookie shook her head and wondered why the mulatto even bothered. It took at least seventy different hair products to keep her hair straight and her man Huey, preferred the natural way. Sunshine sat down on the couch tapping her foot impatiently as well. Even though she had lived off campus at home with her mother, it would be quicker for her to use the girls' bathroom to get ready for the game. Jazmine's voice could be heard through the bathroom door singing the chorus to 'Rising Up' by The Roots.

"You might have seen a B-girl cryin' yesterday…but if you don't get yo narrow ass outta the bathroom soon, yo mixed ass is gonna be cryin and I ain't gonna ask what's wrong!" Cookie yelled while banging on the door.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!"

Cookie just let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. Sunshine giggled and grabbed the remote to find something entertaining on the television. Feeling like time was too expensive; she joined the perky girl on the couch. As soon as she pressed POWER the bathroom slowly cracked open. The two girls looked in the direction of the door and saw the mulatto peaking out. Cookie hopped up from the couch she just got comfortable on and yanked the door open almost causing Jazmine to fall.

"Sunshine, you can come in too." Cookie waved for her to come over.

"What the?" Jazmine stared at Cookie like she was from Mars.

"Oh don't act like you and Cindy never been in the bathroom at the same time."

Jazmine's only response was the pigment of cheeks transforming into a beet red shade. Cookie smirked as she knew she was right and said. "While I take a quick shower, Sunshine can get dressed."

"Okay." Sunshine bounced up from her sitting position.

"Jazmine, make sure that broad Carmela hurries back home with the Escalade!" Cookie said as she closed the door.

"Roger!" Jazmine saluted her 'drill sergeant.'

Grabbing a pink headband, the mulatto placed in around her head and walked over to her dresser to grab some accessories to make her outfit complete. She quickly slipped on a pair of pink heart shaped earrings, a thick pink bracelet for her left arm and a thick white bracelet for her right. Next to her jewelry box was the land phone for their dorm. She removed it from the base and dialed the seven digits that belonged to Carmela. After one ring, the familiar voice traveled through the speaker.

"Hola, Jazzy!"

"Hey Mela, are you on the way?"

"Sure I am, I just finished gettin' the oil change on the eskolade!" her accent dripped off her tongue. "Lemme guess dat ho, Cookie Monster rushin' me again?"

"You know it." Jazmine laughed. "Is it okay if Sunshine rides with us?"

"Jeez…not only does Cookie have to ride in my whip, but now dat other breezy too?" Carmela sucked her teeth. "You lucky I'm in a happy mood today."

"Thank you! We'll meet you down in the parking lot!"

"Okay, Mariah…" Carmela chuckled. "Adios!"

Jazmine placed the phone back on the base and stared at herself in the mirror. She had on make-up, something she rarely wore and anything it was placed on her face Huey would have a fit. He would always say something amongst the lines of 'Natural beauty comes from the heart, not a manufacturer.' She couldn't help it if she thought the pink eye shadow and shiny lip gross made her feel beautiful.

Inside the bathroom, the steam from Cookie's shower began to spread through the medium sized bathroom. Noticing how hot and steamy the atmosphere was becoming, Sunshine flipped the switch on the wall to turn the fan on. She flipped a switch but it didn't turn the fan on. Instead it turned the light off and caused Cookie to scream bloody murder.

"Whoopies!" Sunshine squeaked and turned the light back on immediately.

"Whoopies is right!" Cookie stuck her heard out the curtain.

Sunshine just focused back on swapping her old outfit off for her new outfit. Her body was full of anticipation as she reached down into her bag and pulled out two brand new pieces of clothing. Tossing her tunic to the side, she was now only wearing a black bra that was covering her B size chest. Next to go was the brown shorts that covered her lower body. They dropped the floor to reveal her smooth silky brown legs. She also felt her cheeks go warm as she noticed she was wearing a matching black thong. The only reason she stared to blush is because it was Riley who talked her into buying the undergarments.

"You posin' for Victoria's Secret, boo?" Cookie giggled as she peeked through the curtains. "I'm about read to hop out, so could we get this show moving a little faster?"

"Oh I'm sorry…just reminiscing." she flashed her signature smile.

Sunshine pulled on the tight faded denim jeans up to her waist. She turned around and looked in the mirror at her bottom. She smiled as she saw two bright orange stitched astronaut heads on the back pockets. To complete her outfit transforming she slipped on the extra small black t-shirt onto her upper frame. The shirt had a picture of a man in an astronaut suit holding up the 'STAR TRAK' sign. This outfit cost about one-hundred and sixty dollars, luckily for her she had an uncle who worked at BAPE store in New York City.

"Alright, she's all yours." Sunshine announced as she slipped out the door.

Cookie peeked to make sure the coast was clear and hopped out of the shower. She grabbed her white towel and applied to her body to absorb all the water off of her so she could put some clothes on.

***

The room shook tremendously from the knock being caused from the bass in the speakers. This was the beauty of Caesar's magic fingers. Feeling the music pumping through his veins, his head began to bob to the beat. Each knock was an equivalent to a nod as his dreads shook frantically. As the beat continued its simplistic bass pattern, the chef on the beats decided to spice it up. He pressed a button on his keyboard and added some violin strings. The harmony coming from the violin only caused Caesar to get even more into the music. Hovering his index finger over various keys, he finally pressed down on another button and felt his ears jumped as he added a soul clap loop. The bass was so overwhelmed; he didn't notice that his cell phone was vibrating on the table in front of him. Suddenly he noticed the lights flicker on and off briefing. Thinking it was just the light bulbs, he just continued to jam like jelly on bread. As soon as the beat blasted through the sound system again, all sounds and the lighting shut down, leaving Caesar in the dark.

"Damn…I blew the power." the dreadhead cussed under his breath. "I gotta find the circuit breaker."

Slowly tiptoing through the dark room Caesar proceeding to the doorway until he heard the rattling of his mobile against the wooden table. Using his ears as his eyes he let the sound guide him to his LG Rumor cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ceez, where you at?!" Mike shouted through the phone.

"I'm at the BOMB SHELTER." Caesar replied.

"Stupid ass, you gonna be late for the game!"

"No way!" Caesar laughed. "It's only-" he glanced down at his phone and gulped as he saw the time. "Cindy is gonna whoop my ass!"

"Well, they are doing the pre-game warm-ups right now." Mike observed the girls stretching. "Damn, who's that fine gurl over there?"

"How could I tell you if I'm on the phone with you?" Caesar sighed. "Gimme a description."

"She got dark brown hair with some red in it. Looks like she's five three with da big booty…" Mike clapped his hands. "I mean her ass is a spaceship I want to ride!"

"You must be talkin' about Fatima." Caesar rolled his eyes. "She was the former starting point guard until my boo took her spot."

"Oh." Mike paused. "Well you better hurry up, you've got about twelve minutes."

"Well the gym is about a skip and hop away from the studio, so I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Peace out!" Mike ended the call.

Caesar couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's antics. The south must have really changed his mind frame. Now Caesar found himself focused on restoring power to the multi-million dollar sound studio. Using a flashlight, Caesar guided his way to the exit and proceeded to head outside to find the circuit box. As soon as the coast was clear, a figure wearing an all black LA Dodgers fitted cap, long black tee, blue jeans and black Air Force Ones hopped out of a vent. Dusting himself off, he snickered as he used a flashlight of his own to re-illuminate the room. In his other hand was a pair of plies. The figure's eyes turned into dangerous slits as he saw all the precious equipment surrounding him. Suddenly his brain was flooded with memories of being told he'd never be as good as that kid from Brooklyn. Having enough of being told he wasn't as good, he used the plies to break the closest piece of equipment to him. Sparks caused the room to become brighter as they flew across the room, serving as tears for the equipment. Laughter mixed with buzz and zaps filled the room as the intruder continued to beat down everything around him until there was nothing like but electronic ruins.

"I think mah job iz done." the figure pulled his hat down to cover his face like a sombrero.


End file.
